Jour 6 16h00-17h00
Résumé Guide de l'épisode Précédemment dans "24" *'Hamri Al-Assad' conseille le Président Wayne Palmer à avancer prudemment parmi son propre peuple maintenant qu'il a choisi une voie politique impopulaire. * Reed Pollock tells Tom Lennox that he needs his authorization of clearance to get someone inside the bunker who will carry the bomb designed to kill President Palmer. Pollock also reveals that they will use Al-Assad as their cover, making it look like he carried out the bombing. Lennox calls Secret Service Head Agent Hollister to warn of the impending attack on Palmer. Lennox receives a flashlight to the head delivered by Pollock. Pollock vents his displeasure of Lennox's change of heart, but Lennox protests that nothing would justify the killing of a President. *'Dmitri Gredenko' criticizes Abu Fayed's carelessness and leaving them with only 3 of 5 nukes to use on high priority targets. Fayed asures him that they will be enough for their purposes. Gredenko expresses his concern to henchman Victor about remaining exposed. Victor asks if he's worried the authorities know their involvement. Gredenko says that if they don't, they will know soon. * Jack Bauer calls Bill Buchanan at the Counter Terrorist Unit to let him know they have the address of Gredenko's safe house. Bill confirms that Hal Turner's team is will be there any minute. Turner's team breaches the door to a house, clearing it room by room. Agent Turner radios Bill that there is no sign of Gredenko or anyone. * Jack Bauer jette brutalement Marilyn Bauer contre un mur et lui exprime sa colère que la personne au téléphone n'était autre que Gredenko, et que à cause de ça, la moitié de son équipe a été tué. Marilyn lui dit qu'il a faux, que ce ne sont pas ces hommes. Marilyn crie et confesse que la personne au téléphone était Phillip Bauer, son père, et qu'il a son fils, Josh Bauer. * Phillip Bauer commands Jack and Marilyn to look out the window at the adjacent roof. Jack tries to persuade his father to give up and release Josh. Then, Jack gives him a deal. If he lets Josh go, he will surrender. Phillip points a gun at a kneeling Jack saying he could have had it all. Jack asks what's he waiting for, looks around, and Phillip is gone. A PDA found nearby says: JACK CALL 310-597-3781. Jack calls the number and asks who he's talking to -- it's Charles Logan. Logan tells him to come to see him and to come alone. Ces évenements se déroulent entre 16h00 et 17h00. 04:00:00 Citations mémorables Casting Starring *Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub : Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside : President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison : Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol : Tom Lennox *Carlo Rota : Morris O'Brian *Marisol Nichols : Nadia Yassir Special guest star * Gregory Itzin : Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Reilly Burke : Bruce Carson *Chad Lowe : Reed Pollock *Adoni Maropis : Abu Fayed *Rade Sherbedgia : Dmitri Gredenko *Alexander Siddig : Hamri Al-Assad *Rena Sofer : Marilyn Bauer *William Bumiller : Agent Lowry *Nancy Cartwright : Jeannie Tyler *Ajay Mehta : Ambassador *Evan Ellingson : Josh Bauer *Jamison Jones : Secret Service Head Dan Co-starring *Jolene Kim : Melinda *Marci Michelle : CTU Worker *Dylan Kenin : Victor *Richard Rosser : Floor Manager *Lex Cassar : CTU Agent Ryan *Eddie Driscoll : Security Station Agent *Michael Khmourov : Yuli Background information and notes * Series regulars Jayne Atkinson, Eric Balfour, and Regina King do not appear in this episode, with Atkinson and King yet to make an appearance since Day 6 12:00pm-1:00pm. * When Charles Logan is front of the mirror, he paraphrases Psalm 40:2 of the Bible. This is cited seconds later when Jack Bauer casually pages through Logan's Bible. The cited passages after the verse(Psalm 27:5; 31:8) have similar contexts. * This episode marks the final appearance of guest actor Alexander Siddig on the series as his character, Hamri Al-Assad, is killed off. * Footage of the podium bomb was recycled from the Omicron International bunker bomb from Day 5 4:00pm-5:00pm. *The trigger code for the bomb used in the assassination attempt on Wayne Palmer is 624. This is possibly an in-joke reference to the name of the show and the current season. *A picture of Martha Logan is seen. 611 Jour 611